Radio Romance
My seventeenth fanfiction. Prepare to meet someone sweet in this story. Huge thanks to J.D. Brony for assistance by letting me use his original song lyrics, and for being supportive in this project. Hope you like it. Also, it's been one year since the release of my first even fanfiction, "Certificate of Excellence". Lincoln is at The Burpin’ Burger, getting himself some lunch. Lincoln: I’d like your Double Belcher combo, please. Cashier: That’ll be $7.19. (Lincoln gives the cashier $10, and gets $2.81 back. He is given a receipt, and walks away from the counter to let the customer behind him make their order. After a few minutes of waiting, Lincoln is given his meal to go. He walks out of the restaurant, and begins to head home. As he heads back home, Lincoln notices a person putting fliers on every building there is on the street he’s traveling on. When the person passes him, Lincoln takes a look at the poster the person put up) 98.7 AMP Radio More Hit Music Every Hour, Waaaaay Less Commercials! Do you have talent? Do you like music? Do you want to make a name for yourself? If you said “Yes” to these questions, then take part in the “Musicians of Michigan” song contest! All you need is an original song, and submit it for a chance for it to be played on the radio! Partners are optional. The grand prize will have their song be played on the radio, and become a staple here at our radio station. Also, if you win, we’ll make a music video out of your song, and you’ll be performing it. Deadline is September 3, 2017, so get those lyrics ready, and prepare to reach music stardom! (Lincoln is left intrigued at this, and decides to take down the poster to look closer at it as he begins walking. Several blocks down the street, a girl is looking at the same poster) Girl: This sounds cool! (The girl takes the poster down, folds it up, and takes out her phone. She scrolls through her music selection, and clicks on “Barbie Girl” by Aqua. The music begins playing, the girl sticks the folded up poster and phone in her dress belt, and begins walking down the sidewalk. As the song plays on her phone, she begins bobbing her head to the beat. About halfway through the song, the girl suddenly bumps into Lincoln, both of which weren’t looking in front of each other. Lincoln and the girls fall over, causing Lincoln to drop his food, and the poster he was holding. As the two rub their heads in pain, the girl notices that Lincoln’s lunch has spilled all over the sidewalk) Girl: Oh no! I’m sorry, kid. Are you okay? Lincoln: Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. I didn’t see you. Girl: Eh. I wasn’t looking, too. I’m also sorry for spilling your lunch. I was just about to head over to Burpin’ Burger myself. Want me to buy? Lincoln: I’d like that. 5 MINUTES LATER (Lincoln and the girl are sitting in the restaurant, eating their lunch) Lincoln: I don’t think we’ve introduced ourselves yet. My name is Lincoln Loud. Girl: My name is Charlotte Baker. Funny story, my family and I were originally from North Carolina, and the largest city in that state is called Charlotte. My parents decided to move to Michigan because we needed a new change of pace. (As Lincoln and Charlotte eat their lunch, Lincoln notices Charlotte swinging her legs back and forth, the tips of her shoes lightly touching the floor, making low clicking sounds) Lincoln: I take note of the noise your shoes are making. Charlotte: Oh yeah. I like to participate in dance contests, and these tap shoes were the ones I wore when I first championship two years ago. Lincoln: Wow. Two years, and those things still fit? Charlotte: What can I say? I never take them off. Lincoln: Fair enough. (Lincoln unrolls the poster he saved) Charlotte: Are you planning on joining that song contest? Lincoln: Yeah! You? Charlotte: (pulls out her respective poster) Yep! To some extent, I also like to sing. Lincoln: I’m hoping to find a lot of enjoyment out of this. Charlotte: I was just wondering, considering how we seem to be warming up to each other, want to work on this together? Lincoln: Let me think about it first. Charlotte: Okay. Just give me a call, and say if you’re available. Here’s my number. (Charlotte takes their order receipt, pulls out a tube of lipstick, writes her number on the back, and gives it to Lincoln) Lincoln: Thanks. 5 MINUTES LATER (Lincoln and Charlotte exit the restaurant. Lincoln heads home in one direction, and Charlotte heads home the other way) 15 MINUTES LATER (Lincoln arrives back home. He opens the door, and notices his sisters sitting in the living room, watching TV) Luna: Hey, bro. How was lunch? Lincoln: It was fine. Lori: We were just about to head off to the mall. Wanna come? Lincoln: No thanks. I’m kind of tired at the moment. Lynn: Okay. That’s cool. (Lincoln heads upstairs, and the sisters head out of the house, enter Vanzilla, and drive off) 5 MINUTES LATER (The sisters arrive to the mall, and as they shop as usual, Luna spots a poster hanging from the wall) Luna: Dudes! Check it out! (The sisters notice that it’s the same song contest poster Lincoln found earlier. Satisfied with this discovery, the sisters take the poster down, and continue shopping. Back at the house, Lincoln pulls out his phone to call up Charlotte. He pulls out the receipt he was given, and dials the number she wrote. Charlotte’s cellphone rings, and she answers it) Charlotte: Hello? Lincoln: Hey, Charlotte. It’s me, Lincoln. Charlotte: Oh, Lincoln. Are you available for the song contest? Lincoln: Yep. My sisters are busy. Charlotte: Sweet! Why don’t you come over to my place, and we’ll get started? Lincoln: Sounds like a plan. What’s your address? Charlotte: 1869 Grant Street. Lincoln: I think I might know where that is. I’ll be there shortly. Charlotte: I’ll be waiting. (Lincoln grabs a bag, and puts in some paper, and a couple pencils. He exits the house, and wanders around the block for a few minutes. He eventually finds Grant St., and begins walking down the street, looking for 1869. Moments later, he finds Charlotte’s house, walks up to the front door, and knocks. Charlotte’s mother answers) Mrs. Baker: Hello, sir. May I help you? Lincoln: Hi. Is your daughter home? She’s expecting me. Mrs. Baker: Yes. Come on in. (she lets Lincoln in the house, and he begins following her to where Charlotte is) Charlotte, sweetie. You got a friend here. Charlotte: Coming! (Charlotte runs up to the door, and opens it. She sees Lincoln) Lincoln: Hey. Charlotte: You ready or what? Lincoln: You know it. Mrs. Baker: Well, you two have fun. I’ll be in the living room if you need me. (Mrs. Baker leaves, and Lincoln enters the room Charlotte’s in) Charlotte: Welcome to my special room. (Lincoln looks around, and discovers it’s actually a hall of fame type of room. One part of the room is adorned with all of the awards she has won during dance contests. Lincoln also discovers a stage present) Lincoln: Is this a stage? Charlotte: Yep. It’s my personal dance stage. If I ever feel the need to dance, I just pop on some music, and just tap away. Lincoln: It almost looks like a deconstructed merry-go-round. Charlotte: Yeah, well, my father was a chief member at an office where he used to work, and discovered that a merry-go-round that used to belong at a local pizzeria next door was being tossed out. Instead of letting the pizzeria toss it out, he bought it from the restaurant, and decided to bring it home, and deconstructed it into a stage for me to perform on. Ever since the company decided to let him go, he decided to pursue a new career, in construction. Lincoln: That was nice of him. Charlotte: Yep. Thank you, Dad. Now, let’s get to writing. (Lincoln and Charlotte sit down at a table, and Lincoln pulls out the paper he brought along. He brings out one of his pencils, and begins thinking) Lincoln: Okay, what can our song be about? Charlotte: If there’s one thing I know about music, it needs to have meaning, so we need to think of a topic that is sure to grab the audience’s attention. Lincoln: Hmm. What could be the best possible topic to talk about? (As Lincoln looks around to see what could be a possible suggestion, he spots a photo of Charlotte being carried by her parents after she won a dance contest. Charlotte sees Lincoln looking at the photo) Charlotte: Whatcha lookin’ at? Lincoln: This picture. Charlotte: Oh yeah. The Tappy Days Dance Contest. I put that there because it was the day my parents were at their best being supportive. (flashback to the contest. Charlotte is performing onstage) I remember during that contest, one of my biggest rivals, Sarah Chambers, had performed a relatively complicated dance routine, forcing me to take risks, and do a move that only the masters can pull off. (As Charlotte dances, she sees her parents giving her their full thumbs up. Now filled up with confidence, Charlotte begins doing moves that none of the other contestants have done. Some of those moves include doing flips in a rather quick pace, pirouettes, and even twirls faster than anyone else. The judges are left speechless at Charlotte’s performance, that when the judges were determining the winner, they all agreed that Charlotte’s performance was the best, and decided to make her the winner, much to her happiness. End flashback, and Charlotte appears to be welling up) Lincoln: You seem to be really proud. Charlotte: I am. I’m so happy that I’ve got parents like them. Lincoln: (realizing) Why not make the song about family? Charlotte: Perfect! Lincoln: I was thinking we can make my sisters the subject of the song. I actually have a lot of things to say about them. Charlotte: Yeah, it’s kind of hard to write to write lyrics when you’re an only child. Lincoln: Do you ever wish you had siblings? Charlotte: I’m about to. My mom recently got pregnant, and I’m finally going to be a big sister! Lincoln: I think you just gave us the perfect title for the song. We should call it “Sister”. Charlotte: I love it! (Lincoln writes “Sister” by Lincoln Loud and Charlotte Baker on top of the paper) Lincoln: Now we just have to come up with the lyrics, which need to correlate to my relationship with my sisters. Charlotte: Well, what are some examples of your relationship status with your sisters? Lincoln: Hmm… (Lincoln thinks back to some heartwarming moments he had with his sisters. He recalls the time they got him a box of Zombie Bran as an apology for their bad behavior during their trip to the grocery store, the time where he and his sisters found a large stash of money by working together, and the sisters sacrificing their happiness just to make Lincoln feel better. End flashbacks) Lincoln: I think I may have gotten something. (Montage. Lincoln is discussing with Charlotte his experiences with his sisters, and Charlotte begins brainstorming ideas for lyrics. Soon enough, she comes up with a couple verses, and Lincoln begins writing them down, making alterations to make the lines flow smoothly) 1 ½ HOURS LATER (Lincoln and Charlotte have added the final verse to the song) Charlotte: It’s done. Lincoln: Yes it is. Now, all we have to do is just provide some music. Got any instruments here? (Lincoln looks around, and sees a guitar underneath the table, and grabs it) I can use this guitar. Charlotte: That’s a good instrument. I never really use it, since I’m more of a dancer than a musician. Lincoln: It’s a good thing one of my sisters is a musician. She’s skillful at the electric guitar, and also an acoustic guitar. Let me just get a feel for this guitar. (Lincoln strums a few notes) Okay, I got it. NUMEROUS RETAKES LATER Lincoln: Finally, we perfected the song. The guitar pick I’m using is almost numbed down. Charlotte: All we have to do is transfer our recording of the song to a few CDs. One for you, one for me, and one to submit. (Charlotte attaches the recording device to her computer, and transfers the recording to the computer. Once it’s transferred, she pulls out three blank discs, and instructs the computer to burn the song onto the disc) 15 MINUTES LATER (The song is burned onto all three discs. Charlotte takes one of them, and inserts it into a yellow envelope. She takes a marker, writes the radio station’s address, and heads outside, where the mailman happens to arrive at that exact moment. Charlotte presents the envelope, and the mailman take it as he drives off) Lincoln: Alright, we’re in! Charlotte: Yay! I had fun working with you. Lincoln: Same. (Without warning, Charlotte hugs Lincoln. Not wanting to disappoint her, Lincoln hugs her back) Charlotte: I’m so glad we met. We make a pretty good team. Lincoln: Yep. I gotta get going. Charlotte: Hold on. I want to give you something really quick. (Charlotte takes off her right tap shoe, and gives it to Lincoln) Lincoln: You’re giving me one of your tap shoes? Charlotte: I’m just going to let you borrow it a while. These shoes are my best lucky charms, and I want you to hold onto this one, as a way of saying “wish us luck”. Lincoln: Thanks, Charlotte. See ya when they announce the winner. Charlotte: You too. (Lincoln begins heading home, and as Lincoln heads off while Charlotte enters her house, the two begin blushing) SEVERAL MINUTES LATER (Lincoln arrives back home, but hears music coming from the garage. Suspicious, he puts his ear against the garage) Luna: Okay, dudettes. The deadline for that song contest is in a few days, and we need to perfect this. Lori: Right, just a few more takes, then we’ll submit it. Luna: Okay. (hits the record button) This is the Loud Sisters, and here’s the song we’ll be performing. It’s called “Loud and Proud”, lyrics by Luna , which is me, and performed by all of my sisters. 1… 2… 3… 4... (As the sisters begin playing, Lincoln, feeling slightly dejected, heads into the house, and into his room. As he lays on his bed, he pulls out the tap shoe Charlotte gave him) Lincoln: Let us hope that we win. (Lincoln places the shoe on his chest, and pulls out a comic to read) ONE WEEK LATER (Lincoln arrives to Charlotte’s house, and knocks. Charlotte answers) Charlotte: Hi, Lincoln. Lincoln: Hey. The radio is about to announce the winners! (At the Loud House) Lori: Guys! The radio station is literally about to announce the winners! (Lincoln, Charlotte, and the sisters adjust their respective radios to 98.7. After tuning it to the proper station, the host begins talking) DJ Dice: What’s up, ladies and gents? This is 98.7 AMP Radio. Today is the day we announce the grand winner of our Musicians of Michigan song contest! As you know, the grand winner will be given the honor of performing the song live on radio, and perform an additional song of their choice! Charlotte: Eee! I’m so excited! Lincoln and the sisters: (simultaneously) So am I! DJ Dice: We have received dozens of submissions, but one of them stood out among them. It was a song with a great beat, and a powerful message. (someone hands DJ Dice the envelope) Alright. I got the envelope containing the winner. Let me just open it up. (DJ Dice opens up the envelope, the sound playing on the radio fueling the anticipation) And the winner of the song contest is… (Drumroll) DJ Dice: (shouting) Lincoln Loud and Charlotte Baker for their song titled “Sister”!!! (Lincoln and Charlotte being jumping up and down with excitement, happy that they’re the winners. At the Loud House, the sisters, shocked to find out who won, are stunned frozen. Even Lisa’s glasses slipped off from pure shock) Luan: We lost to our brother?! Lucy: I would usually say “sigh”, but this time, “grr”! Lola: Did the DJ just say a girl’s name? Lana: Yeah. Someone named Charlotte Baker. (Lynn, who didn’t take the loss well, begins cracking her knuckles) DJ Dice: Congratulations, Lincoln and Charlotte. Come on down to the radio station in Detroit, and let’s make history. Lori: And that’s where we’ll meet him. 10 MINUTES LATER (Lincoln and Charlotte are heading off to the radio station, courtesy of Mrs. Baker. During the ride, Lincoln tunes the guitar he’s using, while Charlotte puts on a nice clean layer of lipstick on her mouth) Mrs. Baker: I can’t believe it. My little dancer winning a song contest. I’m so proud. Charlotte: Mom, you’re embarrassing me. Mrs. Baker: Oh, sorry. I guess I’m just a little zealous. Lincoln: This is amazing. We’re about to perform an original song for one of Detroit’s major radio stations. (Lincoln and Charlotte arrive to the radio station) Mrs. Baker: Here we are. Have fun, you two. I’ll be here, hearing your song. Charlotte: Okay, mom. (Lincoln and Charlotte jump out of the car, and enter the radio station. Not long after entering, the sisters arrive in Vanzilla, jump out, and quickly enter the building) Lori: Alright, where did he go? (The sisters venture around the building, and come across a room where there’s a glowing red light. The sisters walk closer to the door, and notice that it says “Recording in Progress”. Thinking Lincoln’s inside, they slowly open the door, and see Lincoln, along with Charlotte. The sisters quietly enter the room, and see that Lincoln is adorning a guitar. The director walks in) Director: Alright, you two. All you have to do is say your lines and perform the song. We’ll do the rest of the work. Just one thing: have fun. (to the crew) Cameras rolling? Cameramen: Rolling! Director: Lighting okay? Gaffer: Affirmative. Director: Is the mic working? (Lincoln taps the microphone, and appears to be working) Lincoln: Sounds like it. Director: Goody. And… action. (With everything ready, the man behind the controls hits the “Record” and “Go Live” button. Radios everywhere are being tuned in by many in the Royal Woods and Detroit area, including Rita and Lynn Sr. the McBrides and, despite being out of State, the Casagrandes) Lincoln: Good afternoon, people of Michigan. This is a song that my newest best friend, Charlotte, and I made. I dedicated this song to the ten most important people in my life: my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Hope you enjoy it. (Lincoln beings strumming his guitar) Lincoln I’ve always thought that you were a burden to me Fighting over with me endlessly And yet you still come to your senses That’s what grows out relationship Whenever we have feuds like this This is one thing we will surely miss But I will never forget the times When you were just right by my side I’m just a kid who’s with my family I got a brother and he makes me happy But there’s this thought That’s been running through my head Keeps me wondering all day And wide awake on my bed and Charlotte There were times when I had let you down And there were times when I got rid of your frown And you still love me, just as siblings do ‘Cause you’re my sister and I love you, too Charlotte Remember when we first embraced In my heart, that has a special place Now, I know that you’re not so bad I’m sorry if I ever made you sad I’m just a kid who’s with my family I got a brother and he makes me happy But there’s this thought That’s been running through my head Keeps me wondering all day And wide awake on my bed and Charlotte There were times when I had let you down And there were times when I got rid of your frown And you still love me, just as siblings do ‘Cause you’re my sister and I love you, too Lincoln You were there to always to guide me Charlotte And I can’t lie Lincoln You’re there to make me happy Charlotte And that is why Lincoln You’re there to tell me Charlotte I love you dearly Lincoln I’m just a kid who’s with my family I got a brother and he makes me happy But there’s this thing I really want At least, I can dream that I do have one and Charlotte There were times when I had let you down And there were times when I got rid of your frown There were times when we both drove each other nuts And there were times when we both made a loving hug That’s why you love me, just as siblings do ‘Cause you’re my sister and I love you, too Lincoln This is for all you lucky brothers out there I hope you treat her with so much love and care And I’m here wishing continuously That I had a sister living here with me (When the song ends, Lincoln and Charlotte take a bow. Seconds later, the entire staff of the radio station begins applauding, as well as the sisters, most of which are tearing up from hearing the heartwarming lyrics of the song) Lisa: I’m usually not the type of person who would be moved by songs, but... (wails loudly, as a stream of tears fly right out of her eyes) Director: That was spectacular, you two. You make a really great team. Anyways, as part of the deal, you get to perform a song of your choice. Charlotte: (gasps) I know a good song. “Marvin Gaye” by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor. Lincoln: I’ve heard of that song. Charlotte: I can show off some my dancing skills. Lincoln: I like the sound of that. Charlotte: First thing’s first. (to the director) Do any of you guys have a tambourine? Director: I believe we do. (a staff member grabs a tambourine, and chucks it towards the director, where she catches it) Here you go. (Lincoln grabs the tambourine) Charlotte: Oh, boy! This is gonna be exciting. Director: You heard her. She and Lincoln are going to do “Marvin Gaye”. (The man behind the controllers pulls up an instrumental version of the song. As the song plays, Lincoln begins to play his tambourine rhythmically, and Charlotte begins tapping her feet in rhythm) Lincoln Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on You got the healing that I want Just like they say it in the song Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on We got this king size to ourselves Don't have to share with no one else Don't keep your secrets to yourself It's karma sutra show and tell (yeah) Whoa There's loving in your eyes That pulls me closer (ooh, it pulls me closer) It's so subtle (it's so subtle) I'm in trouble (I'm in trouble) But I'd love to be in trouble with you and Charlotte Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on Lincoln You got the healing that I want Just like they say it in the song and Charlotte Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on You got to give it up to me I'm screaming mercy, mercy please Just like they say it in the song Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on Charlotte And when you leave me all alone I'm like a stray without a home I'm like a dog without a bone I just want you for my own I got to have you, babe and Charlotte Whoa There's loving in your eyes That pulls me closer (ooh, it pulls me closer) It's so subtle (it's so subtle) I'm in trouble (I'm in trouble) But I'd rather be in trouble with you Lincoln Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on Ooh, baby, I got that healing that you want, yeah Charlotte Like they say it in the songs Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on and Charlotte Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on You got the healing that I want Just like they say it in the song Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe You got to give it up to me I'm screaming mercy, mercy please Just like they say it in the song Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on Just like they say it in a song Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on Ooh (Once the song ends, Charlotte, once again without a warning, suddenly kisses Lincoln’s left cheek, leaving behind a lipstick smudged kiss mark on his cheek. Lincoln, who wasn’t expecting this act of kindness, blushes, and slowly develops a smile. The sisters, shocked at what they witnessed, sneakily exit the room, and out of the building. Once outside, the sisters being squealing with delight. At the Casagrande residence, the family is applauding at Lincoln and Charlotte’s performance) Bobby: That’s my bro! Frida: My niece’s boyfriend is a star. You must be lucky to be dating him. (she gets emotional and starts crying) Ronnie Anne: For crying out loud, Aunt Frida. Lincoln and I are NOT dating! We’re just friends. Heck, I don’t care if he dates another girl. We’re just friends, and that’s good enough. Director: That was beautiful, you two. The executives wanted me to give you these as a way of saying “congratulations”. (The director suddenly presents them with two shiny certificates) Lincoln and Charlotte: Certificates! Director: Mm-hm. Thank you for participating in our song contest, you two were wonderful. Your names will always be remembered here. (Lincoln and Charlotte shake the director's hand, and exit the room, where the crew waves them off. However, once they exit the building, they encounter the sisters, all with wide grins on their faces) Lori: Soo… how’s it going with your date? Lincoln: Umm… we’re not dating. We’ve only known each other for a short time. Luan: That doesn’t matter. We saw her kiss you. (Lori suddenly grabs hold of Lincoln’s shoulders, and begins shaking him around like crazy) Lori: (losing control of herself) I can’t believe it. My brother is finally dating, and I just-- (eventually, she begins begins babbling nonsensically) Lincoln: (to Charlotte) I hate it whenever my sisters do this. They always have to meddle in my love life. Charlotte: Let me handle with this. (Charlotte takes off one of her tap shoes, and swings it right onto one of Lori’s arms, the metal plate giving Lori a bruise on her arm. Lori suddenly begins screaming and sobbing loudly, having been injured. The other sisters look on shocked) Lori: Why?! Why would you do this to me?! Charlotte: That was a warning. I don’t want to see any of this type of behavior whenever Lincoln and I hanging out together, or else it’s more bruises from these tappers. (The sisters, not wanting to suffer like Lori, back away) Lincoln: Thanks, Charlotte. Charlotte: Anything for a friend. LATER THAT DAY (Lincoln arrives back home, and is greeted by his parents) Lynn Sr.: Hey there, kiddo. That was a great song you and your new friend did. Rita: We’re proud of you, Lincoln. Lincoln: Thanks, Mom and Dad. (Lincoln walks over to the family trophy case, and puts in his brand new certificate, right next to his “Most Improved Brother” trophy. After putting it in, Lincoln enters his room, pulls out his laptop, starts a video up, pulls his phone out, and decides to text back and forth with Charlotte) ONE WEEK LATER (On the radio station’s account on YouTube, the video of Lincoln and Charlotte’s song is uploaded, and has over 100,000 views. In the comments, many have praised the song’s heartwarming tone. However, among the comments, Luan posted a comment, which reads…) Luan: My sisters and I lost to our own brother. How embarrassing… (An anonymous person reads the comment, and decides to reply with…) Anonymous person: That is embarrassing, now that you said it! BURN!! The End Did you know? *What inspired me to create this story came after I made a comment on J.D. Brony's blog about an original song he created called "Sister". After commenting, he asked me "What kind of scenario would you see Lincoln singing it?" I replied with a radio contest. From that point, I immediately came up with this story. *I released this fanfiction on the one year anniversary of my first fanfiction, "Certificate of Excellence". *The radio station I'm using in this story, 98.7 AMP Radio, is a real radio station located in Detroit. *Originally, the sisters heard about the song contest before Lincoln did, but I had trouble interpreting dialogue for a scenario like that, so I made the sisters find out about the song contest after Lincoln did. *This is my second fanfiction to feature a new OC that Lincoln befriends, the first being Maddie from "In Memory of a Mascot". *I decided to make Charlotte Lincoln's new love interest, because, as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stated in "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", they're not dating, and I'm sure Ronnie Anne wouldn't mind if Lincoln dated a new girl, since her relationship status with Lincoln is just "friends". *Charlotte's address, 1869 Grant St., was named after the 18th president of the United States, Ulysses S. Grant, and the address number is actually the year he entered office. *For those who don't know what a gaffer is, a gaffer is the chief electrician in a video production. *This might be the first fanfiction on this site to use the episode "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House" as an example of Lincoln having a pleasant moment with his sisters, unlike other stories, where the episode is used as an example of Lincoln having a terrible moment with his sisters. *This Spring Break, Lincoln And Ronnie Anne They find themselves in "All In The Family" for the new Adventures in Casagrande House in the posibles episodes. The Big City, Our Picnic, Funny Day Afternoon, One Hospital Day, Spring Breaker, Dance Fever And The Last Holiday. Category:Episodes